


October 30th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [30]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York and Delta keep vigil at Carolina's bedside.





	

It had been twenty-four hours.

York stood and stretched, moving each limb carefully and deliberately, desperate to give himself a distraction, something to ward off the nightmare scenarios that kept creeping into his mind. He forcefully ejected them whenever he caught them, but they managed to sneak back in time and again. But even now he kept Carolina in his sight.

He was exhausted. All of his senses were straining to see a change, and he was burning out. With her armour on, it was difficult to see her breathing. Twice already he’d leapt up in panic to place his ear next to her mouth, afraid for the worst. He had fought the urge to do so many more times, and the only thing that held him back was Delta’s reassurance that he’d let York know if he detected any change, and that he’d know long before York’s senses would. York took some uneasy comfort in that, but…

York blinked. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

“Delta?”

“Yes, York?”

“Can you speak to her AI? Can they help?”

Delta’s head dropped in apology. “I anticipated your request - I reached out to them at the first opportunity, when all doctors and nurses were out of the room.”

“And?”

Delta’s head dropped lower. “They are in great distress. My presence did not help - quite the opposite. They have locked me out, isolated themselves completely. I can access Agent Carolina’s biodata, but I no longer can provide information regarding her AI’s activities.”

York sighed heavily. Delta continued, with great reluctance.

“I am afraid that there could be further consequences to my actions. It could be that as they close themselves off, Agent Carolina’s ordeal may be... prolonged. I am sorry, York.”

York sat numbly in silence for what must have seemed like an age to the AI.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Delta. I would have asked you to do it - no, damn well demanded you do it. We just have to wait and hope.”

Delta blinked out. York took Carolina’s hand, trying to find any kind of optimism he could believe. But then he felt Delta active inside him, felt him take root in the darkest part of his despair, shining there like a star, feeding York the hope he so desperately needed. Gratitude and affection swelled in York like the tide, and together they sat in silent communion, waiting.


End file.
